The Remainders
Category:Improv Groups Category:Phoenix A longform musical group based in Phoenix, AZ. The Remainders formed in 2005 as a workshopping session aimed at working on musical skills within improvisation. The Remainders are a founding troupe of The Torch Theatre. Active Members * Bill Binder * David Cosand * Mack Duncan * Ken Ferguson * José Gonzalez * Liz Hutchman * Greg Jarvis * Alys Oxentenko * Tom Schaeffer * Stacey Seaman * Jeff Watson Active Musicians * Shane Carey Alumni Members * Michelle Edwards * Ashley Nugent * Darin Webb Performance History * 10/26/2005 Do You Want Fries With That? * 12/29/2005 Crossing The Delaware * 3/24/2006 Everyone Wants to Cry, But I Can't * 3/31/2006 Big Steve * 4/14/2006 Ugly Duckling * 4/20/2006 Kielbasa, The One And Only * 5/13/2006 Egyptian Sand * 6/16/2006 Macintosh: The Musical * 7/14/2006 Gunslingers * 7/22/2006 Hillbillies in Disneyland * 8/11/2006 Patchwork Quilt of Lies * 8/12/2006 Rent * 8/18/2006 Bonnie & Clyde * 8/26/2006 I Hate When My Socks Get Wet * 9/4/2006 I Like Your Shoes * 10/7/2006 The Phantom of the Yogurt Factory * 11/11/06 ? * 12/09/06 ? * 1/13/2007 Rats! * 2/10/2007 NASCAR: The Musical * 03/10/07 ? * 3/30/2007 Emo Kids * 3/31/2007 Twilight Zone: The Epic * 4/14/2007 Camp Squirrel * 5/13/2007 Waltz of The Trolls * 6/9/2007 Batman vs. Superman * 7/14/2007 Godfather * 8/11/2007 Castroville: The Artichoke Capital of the World * 9/8/2007 The Internet is Taking Over * 9/29/2007 The Stick Turned Blue * 10/6/2007 Halloween The Musical * 10/19/2007 Wrath of the Tacos * 10/20/2007 The Kickboxer * 11/9/2007 Loverboy * 11/19/2007 Karate Chop Family * 11/19/2007 My Boss Always Looks at me Weird * 11/30/2007 Street Dogs * 12/8/2007 House * 12/17/2007 Flight of the Bumble Bee * 12/17/2007 If I Had an Afro * 12/28/2007 Flight of the Tarantulas * 1/19/2008 Hardball * 1/25/2008 The Flames of My Leg * 2/9/2008 Cloverfield * 2/22/2008 The Keebler Elves Go On Vacation * 3/8/2008 A week at Mellancamp * 3/28/2008 Everyone Goes a Bit Crazy at The Dollar Store * 4/5/2008 Wet Dog Smell * 4/25/2008 That's One For the Road * 5/10/2008 Lightning Steve * 5/23/2008 Tennessee Williams Makes Me Sweat * 6/14/2008 Pyramids of Paris * 6/20/2008 Finding Chemo * 6/27/2008 Something with Sailors: Ship's Ahoy * 7/25/2008 Don't Tread on My Hobbit * 8/9/2008 Symbiotic Tacos * 8/14/2008 Rain Man * 8/22/2008 The Day the World Ended * 9/13/2008 Sarah Palin's Life Story * 9/19/2008 The Devil's French Kiss * 9/27/2008 Five Things I Want to Forget * 10/24/2008 Where the Fuck Is My Banjo? * 11/8/2008 Train to Nowhere * 11/12/2008 Brownie King * 11/26/2008 Pathetic Wishbone Venues The Remainders perform regularly at * Space 55 - 636 E. Pierce St. Phoenix * The Paramount Theatre - 420 N Florence St. Casa Grande Regular Performances Phoenix Date: Every fourth Friday of the month. Venue: Space 55 (636 E. Pierce Street. Phoenix) Time: 10:30 (Doors open at 10:00) Reservations: (602) 663-4032 Admission: $5.00 Casa Grande Date: Every second Saturday of the month. Venue: The Paramount Theatre (420 N Florence St. Casa Grande) Time: 7:00 (Doors open at 6:30) Reservations: (520) 316-9290 Admission: $10.00 Notable Performances * Phoenix Improv Festival 2006-2008 * Toronto International Improv Festival 2006 * New Orleans Improv Festival 2007 * Duke City Improv Festival 2008 External Links * The Remainders * The Torch Theatre * MySpace * Phone: 480 251 3697